1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to materials for facilitating the administration of dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO) and related compounds. In one embodiment, the invention comprises a kit comprising some or all of the items desired for the safe and effective administration of DMSO to medical patients in a hospital, ambulance, EMT or other environment. In another embodiment, the invention relates to polymeric materials used to construct devices, such as indicating containers, that facilitate DMSO administration.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the greatly increased use and anticipated use of DMSO in medical treatments for serious injuries and illness, technology that facilitates the administration of DMSO is becoming increasingly important. Although DMSO has several uses as a medicament, many clinicians are reluctant to administer DMSO to their patients because of the difficulty in administering DMSO. Not only does the metabolism of DMSO produce noxious odors, but DMSO is a member of the subset of chemical compounds known as “super solvents” because few polymers are insoluble in DMSO. Because most compounds dissolve in DMSO, containers for holding or delivering DMSO in a manner that does not cause leaching of (or chemical reactions with) DMSO are not readily available.
The IV tubing most commonly used today in hospitals is plasticized PVC (polyvinyl chloride) wherein both the PVC and the plasticizers are readily dissolved by DMSO. Substitutes for PVC and its plasticizers that have been incorporated in the recent art also are a cancer and other serious health risk and will dissolve in DMSO. Examples of DMSO soluble chemicals include PVC and its plasticizers DEHP and TOTM, acrylics, styrenes, polyamides, urethanes and silicones. The danger of DMSO in use with common polymers poses serious risk. Not only will common polymers be degraded by DMSO such that perforations will cause ineffective containment of DMSO, but the degradation or reaction with DMSO of certain polymers can result in toxic by-products.
Polyolefins such as polybutylene, polypropylene, polyethylene, and their copolymers are insoluble in DMSO, but tubing formed from these materials is known to kink and crack too easily for use in IV systems. Similarly, bags made of these materials are difficult to form and may not withstand severe handling. An additional complication is the known fact that few polymers bond to polyolefins.
Likewise, although medical kits and IV kits are routinely used in ambulatory and hospital settings, Applicant believes that no such kits are available that address the specific safety and handling requirements of DMSO. As DMSO becomes a much more routine drug of choice for the treatment of seriously ill or injured patients, the success of these treatment methods will require immediate access to all of the particular items necessitated by the presence of DMSO and related compounds. Patient treatment items must be immediately available in sterile condition. These items are simply not currently available in ordinary hospital, ambulance, EMT or medical practice.